


An Unseen Opprotunity

by Karii_Lynne13



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Adrien gets Daredevil like abilities as Chat, Adrien's POV, Bad Puns, Blind AU, Blind Adrien, Blind Character, Chat Noir is more important, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, First Person Blind Character POV, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I really suck at puns, I studies French Cuisine for this, If it is ever continued implied reverse love square, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Adrien Agreste, Plagg is helpful for once, This has spoilers for the Origins Episodes, marinette is marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karii_Lynne13/pseuds/Karii_Lynne13
Summary: Adrien Agreste has lived a life of feeling for walls in a familiar yet unknown house. The first day of tenth grade brings change to the uneventful life he has grown to despise over the years when he is given a small box of opportunity for a chance to confidently walk through a room without clinging to walls or walk down the street without a cane. Blind Adrien AU.





	1. Origins

Sock covered feet walk slowly into the dining hall, a single hand on the left keeping the wall within arm's length. Fingers feel a corner at the edge of the room, stopping the boy in place. A set of gentle footfalls stop, a faint clinking sound coming from the upcoming room, a second one not far behind. I always hated this part of the morning. Taking slow and careful steps, I inch my way forward, sock covered toes barely touching the leg of a chair. Feeling for the back, I get closer still, bringing myself into the seating position, the smell of seasoned salmon and coffee filling my nose. Upon sitting, an older man's voice starts just to my left. I lean back and listen.

"Mister Adrien, for breakfast this morning we have prepared you an egg white salmon omelette, a small fruit cup, and a croissant freshly made from the Dupain-Cheng bakery. To drink you have a cup of coffee, two sugars and no cream. If there is anything else you need, don't hesitate to ask."

"Alright, thank you."

Footsteps leave just the same as they came in, gentle and hard to hear, leaving me alone with the sounds of a slight breeze hitting the windows and the smell of the morning meal. Resting my wrists on the edge of the table, I move them until I feel the notches I made several years ago with Mom. There were three, a single one on my left, where the dinner fork is immediately in front of, and on the right two, one for the knife, and the other for the spoon, when such utensil is required. Mom had always done anything that could help me out, but as of late, father always seemed to find disappointment with the things I did with her. He says that it's best to not dwell on the past, but sometimes, it's the only way to cope.

A dull metal butter knife cuts through fluffy egg and delicate salmon, clinking softly on the porcelain plate underneath. I chew quietly, silence, a silence of all senses, slowly becomes everything as the fragrant food diminishes. The sound of an empty street, or a windless meadow. Something created just as easily as it's broken.

Sharp clacking footsteps ring through the large dining hall, the echoes making the room seem bigger than I had ever known. The footsteps stop at my right, before a distinctly female voice starts, "Your schedule Mister Adrien."

The paper flaps momentarily in the air, just enough for me to have a rough estimate of where it could be. Reaching out an open hand, the paper's edge touches the back of my right hand. I sigh momentarily, moving my hand again to grab it.

"Thank you Nathalie," I say, taking the thick piece of paper from her hand.

Distinct bumps on the paper in lieu of real letters, a real miracle if Nathalie even could decipher what it said without either father's or my help. Using my right index finger, I read the Braille document, "7:45 Mathematics, 8:30 History, 9:15..."

I stop paying attention at that point. So far it's the same as every other day. A single question picks at my brain, the same one every year prior to now. The same one that has been given the same exact answer every time it's asked.

"Nathalie, why can't I just go to a regular school this year?"

She sighs where she's standing, "We've been over this. Your father doesn't think that it would be the best idea o send you out into the outside world with you how you are."

That comment,  _"-with you how you are."_  digs in like a knife.  _"But there isn't anything wrong with who I am."_

I shake my head in an attempt to live past that, not really wanting to. A few moments pass until I get an idea.

"Nathalie, would I be able to go on a walk down to the bakery? They know me down there, and if so need help get to home, I know Mr. Dupain would help me out."

"Adrien, if you want something from down there, I can head down there and get you what you want."

"I'd prefer to get there myself. I could use a walk anyway."

She waits a few seconds before answering the replying again, "Don't be too long."

Internally smirking, I slowly make my way to my room, to put on shoes and grab my cane, the finer details of a plan brewing, stirring around in my head.

Fresh morning air fills my nose, the footfalls of passersby accompany the clacking of my aluminum cane on the cobbled stone walkway. Footfalls get closer as conversation dies down between groups of people walking past, a discontented sigh escapes me. Doing my best to ignore them, I continue on my way.

"Turn right in one hundred feet," a cold, broken, artificial voice speaks, muffled by the pocket it originated from.

I only manage a few more steps before a loud yell calls out from behind me, "Kid! Stop! Car!"

I plant my feet in place, the sound of stomping feet getting closer, along with the panting, out of breath struggle of speaking, "There's a reason why it's illegal to cross on a red light."

I turn around, my cane barely tapping against his foot, "I'm sorry sir, I'll try to be more careful next time."

I barely hear him breathe out an "oh" before he speaks again, "No, it is a danger to yourself if you continue to try to walk alone, ask your parent or guardian to drive you where you need to go, but today, I can take you."

" _And this is what I get for trying to do my own thing. I can't do anything myself."_ I sigh again, my guess at a police officer, grabs my shoulder and escorts me to his car, and sets me down in the backseat while I fold up my cane.

"Thank you sir," I lie, I want to prove that I can go to school on my own, but I guess that isn't the case.

"Where are you heading?"

"School."

"We'll be there in just a few minutes, don't you worry."

My phone interrupts the newfound silence with, "Turn right in twenty five feet."

I promptly cancel the directions.

I feel the car stop, the sound of fabric rubbing on fabric indicates that the officer driving has turned around, "This would be your stop."

"Thank you Officer..."

"Roger, Roger Raincomprix."

I feel for the handle to open the door, pulling the slightly sticky handle and push the door out with my elbow. Unfolding my cane, I shut the door behind me, my heel hanging just over the curb, I walk a few steps before hearing a car door open behind me, a familiar clacking set of footsteps call from my left.

"Adrien, you need to come back with us, back home," the distinct voice of Nathalie calls out, her own car door closing fast behind her.

"Nathalie, I can go to school, not you or my father can change that."

"Really Adrien, do tell me where the front door is then."

I lift my cane to somewhere in front of me, before Nathalie corrects me, "Wrong. It's about twenty feet to the left. In case you hadn't noticed, that is longer than your arm can reach. You can't even make it inside the building, how can you expect to attend if that's the case?"

" _What am I even doing?"_  I think to myself before hearing the sound of something clattering somewhere to my right, a thud and a groan just after,  _"Maybe if I... No... Just check what happened, and if Nathalie stops me, then she is just right once again. Maybe I really don't belong at a regular school."_

I walk towards the groaning sound on the ground, my cane moving whatever the person had dropped. Crouching down, I set my cane next to me, and I fumble to find what it had touched not ten seconds ago. My fingertips graze something smooth, possibly polished. I reach my hand out slightly further, wrapping my hand around the curved handle, clacking footsteps behind me.

"Mister Adrien, we really should leave, this man can get up on his own. He doesn't need a blind kid to be his hero."

I shake my head, feeling wrinkled fingers on the back of my hand, squeezing it slightly, "Nathalie, just let me help him up, then I'll go back home. Deal?"

All I get in response is a sigh,  _"Good enough for me."_

I grab the old man's hand, and help lift him up, his own hand taking his cane from my hand whispering, "Thank you very much young man."

"Yeah... No problem."

Upon hearing slow steps walking away, I am handed my folded cane, and am guided back by my shoulder to the car. I rest my head on the back of my seat, wondering if it was all worth it. All to help someone other than myself, doubt quickly fills my thoughts.

I lay on my bed, feet dangling over the edge, my pillow barely touching the top of my head. News plays on the radio elsewhere in my room, some press release telling citizens to stay indoors. Never really had a problem with that.

" _You are to never take a single step outside of that door. You are my son, my disabled son. You cannot be part of that dangerous world, I simply won't allow it,"_ Father's words replay through my head.

" _The only reason I don't belong there yet is because I haven't been able to go out there except for your infrequent photo shoots."_

" _I'm done with this conversation Adrien, Nathalie, continue."_

My thoughts are interrupted by three sharp knocks on my door. Sitting up, I call out, "Who is it?"

"It's Nathalie, I have a package for you."

"I'll be right there."

Standing up, I move slowly to find the wall on my left, following the wall, fingers searching for the gap between door and wall. Upon finding it, I pivot slightly, grabbing the cool and smooth door knob, pulling the door open. Holding out my hand, Nathalie sets a piece of paper in my hand, followed by a more substantial weight.

"Thank you Nathalie." I close the door before she can say anything.

After turning around, I walk slowly towards the center of my room, knowing I had a couch somewhere off the walls of my room. Knee touching the back of the leather couch, I step over it, feet move slowly from cushion to floor, before actually sitting down in the soft piece of furniture.

I set the package on my leg, mom taught me that it was best to open the letter to a gift first than the gift itself.

" _I do hope I am able to read this."_

The smooth side of the envelope is just that, smooth, not even an indent for where a pen may have written. Sighing slightly, I tear open the envelope, and grab the paper from inside. Fingertips find the all too familiar bumps of Braille.

" _Inside the box, there is a piece of jewelry called the Ring of the Black Cat. All will be explained once you open the box. Thank you."_

That is it. No signature from who may have given this to me, or even anything addressing it to me. Instead of being frustrated, I set the note down next to me, grabbing the box resting on my leg.

"I guess there's no time like the  _present_  to open this," I mumble, finding the hinge of the box.

I open it carefully, from past experience, these things liked to snap shut if I'm not careful. A few seconds after opening, I hear a yawn from somewhere just in front of me.

"Hello?"

"Hi, the name's Plagg, what's yours?"

"Umm... Adrien... May I ask how you got in here, or better yet, where are you?"

Two furry stubs gently touch the back of my hand, "I'm right here kid, I thought it would be obvious after that mini lightshow you just got."

"Right... about that-" I get cut off my the talking male voice.

"I get it, your eyes look really dead, and you haven't stopped staring at a building out your window. Just answer me this, do you want to be a superhero with the power of destruction?"

I pause for a second, leaning back. I almost start to answer with a yes, but I stop myself, "What good is a blind hero, especially one that can't leave his own house?"

"The Blind part I can't change, but being able to leave is all up to you."

I pause again, a resounding stomping comes from all around.

"I'll do it," I say sliding the rig from the box on my finger.

"Cool, there's a few pieces of information you need to know first. You have the power of Cataclysm, you destroy anything you touch, you transform into a superhero by saying Claws Out, but-"

"So, I just say Claws Out?"

"I haven't finished explaining, you only have five-" He shuts up.

It's a weird feeling, something feeling somewhat like leather forming around my eyes, and form fitting around everything below my neck. The last two things are some ball in front of my Adam's Apple, and two things resting on the top of my head.

Once those last things are formed, it all feels strange. I can almost feel where the table is, as well as the wall behind me. I grab the box, and lean forward, and drop it on the table, without it hitting the floor. I stand up and walk to where I can tell where my bed is, and reach down and grab the pillow, and toss it elsewhere, and follow after it.

" _Is this sight? If it is, where's the color that Father talks about when discussing his next clothing line?"_

My fingers graze parts of the suit, a small metal tube just above my belt, and a very long part of the belt dangling down, just barely above the ground. I dome my hands around the three sided things on my head, and everything starts to feel like it was before the transformation, a complete sense of lost as I slip on the pillow. I uncover them, and it's all back to it was before. I wrap my hands around the metal ball at my throat, with all but the same outcome.

" _Okay then, better keep these uncovered."_

I sit up, realizing I had almost forgotten something, "Plagg? Where'd you go, you kinda stopped talking in the middle of explaining some stuff."

I wait for a response that doesn't come. The radio continues talking, something long forgotten with the whole fuzzy talking thing.

"The stone being has been seen walking from a local school down closer to the stadium, easily bypassing police blockades. Police are asking again for all citizens to remain home, and to head there if at all possible."

" _I guess that's my queue to get out there, Plagg isn't answering, so..."_ I walk over to the window, the handle easy to find with the 'sight' that I have now,  _"How hard can this be?"_

I mean really, how hard can it be trying to be a hero?

So far, it isn't bad. If balancing on an elongated metal staff was your style that is. For me though, this allowed freedom from the prison that was my house, and that is everything. I'm about halfway across before I can hear a loud scream from the distance, a figure being picked up by what I can only guess are cat ears on the top of my head. I take a few careful steps back, the screaming voice gets closer.

" _It'd be better to catch this girl now than pick her up later, right? Yeah..."_

The longer the screaming lasts the more feminine and the louder it gets.

"Hello there-" is all I can utter before the girl slams into my chest, both of us going over the side of the makeshift tightrope, bungeeing off of it just before the staff gives way falling onto the ground, "Nice of you to drop in miss. Were you thrown by the villain, or no?"

I can almost hear the hesitation permitting from her. She clears her throat before replying, "No, I'm extremely clumsy."

"Well, Just Extremely Clumsy, nice to meet you." I stand up, habit kicks in when I take hesitant steps towards my fallen staff.

She groans, "Your sense of humor is just the same as my dad's. If you start making puns, I don't know what I'll do."

"No purr-omises miss." A definite slapping sound can be heard from the girl's forehead.

"Don't we have a super villain to go fight kitty?"

"About that, do you know what direction the stadium is? I've grown up as an indoor cat," I scratch the back of my neck, a sudden onset of embarrassment falls over me with that seemingly simple question.

"Follow me, don't get lost, I am new to this, and I don't know if I can do this without you."

" _Oh, you have no idea to how many new things I have to deal with while being a hero. No idea at all..."_

She twirls the rope around almost to the point of 'looking' like a solid object before letting it loose, the small object on the end flying off into the distance.  _"Over that way then... I can do this."_

Staff in hand, I sprint forward, the staff elongating quite the distance, and I slam the bottom into the ground, vaulting myself forward, landing awkwardly on a stone rooftop.

The girl screams again as she hurtles towards the rooftop, landing awkwardly as well, "I guess the little black cat's luck prevents it from landing on its feet. What a shame." She stifles a laugh before traveling on again.

"Well, you weren't much better you know," I rival.

"Yeah, but I'm typically a clumsy person. It doesn't count."

"But..." I start before I'm silenced by the other girl.

"Do you want a long talk on the way to the stadium, or do you want to catch the villain before he destroys all of Paris?"

I nod in fear of ticking her off again, that banter really seemed to bug her. She takes off again and I am left with more falling on most of the rooftops, all trying to keep up with this girl.

I can almost feel the grass beneath my covered feet. Soft and cool, perfect for a short nap, but the massive figure not too far in front of me dictates otherwise. Each gargantuan step shakes the ground, making for unstable footing, and audible cracks forming in the concrete walls that have created a closed environment. I can 'see' three people in the stadium, including myself, and a figure standing barely in 'sight' on top of one of the walls. The one person that was neither myself or the massive rock monster crouched in a doorway, watching the fight, with what my guess was enthusiasm. I slide between the open legs of the rock monster, staff elongating as I slide under, pulling both feet out from under him. He falls, allowing for the perfect opportunity to slam my staff into the back of him. Probably not the best idea in the world.

The stone guy grows, similar to the stories of the Grinch's Heart in that one terrible Christmas story, but this time, we don't know how big he originally started.

The girl sitting, watching the bout calls out, "Your partner could use some help little red!"

In response, the girl at the top of the stadium wall jumps down, landing not too far from me, "Sorry about that wait kitty, but I was... uhh... analyzing the situation."

I chuckle, this girl is a pretty bad liar, but in the off chance that she's just always this awkward, I keep my mouth shut, about her lie that is.

"I don't know about you, but think I'm going to try to use my power on this. Cataclysm!" I reach my hand up, the amount of devastating power hard to keep still, barely grazing the metal goal above me.

" _I certainly hope that what Plagg meant by only having five was about uses of this power before I'm back to being normal again."_

I sprint forward, careful not to touch anything else, and slam my hand down on one rocky part of the stone being's body, with no obvious results.

" _Well, if that isn't the five part he was talking about, I don't know what is."_

I jump back to where my partner is, her own voice calling out, "Lucky Charm!"

Out of thin air, a bodysuit forms, falling into the girl's hands, "A diving suit? What is this for?"

Based on how her head is moving, it is a reasonable guess that she's looking for something, so I decide to think about what it can be used for. My foot moves slightly, touching a tube on the ground, and I pick it up, "Do you think this may help?"

"A hose? That seems just as useless as... Oh... Kitty, you're a genius!" She stuffs the end of the hose inside of the suit, shoving me at the stone figure still moving slowly towards us, "I promise that if you get caught, and I do, we can defeat this villain."

" _Let's hope that your sanity gets restored first."_  Is all I can think before a cool stone hand grabs me, restricting arm movement.

I am left to 'see' my partner get grabbed as well, the bodysuit in hand, "Alya, the water!"

The girl that has been watching the fight scrambled to the pole next to her, with what I can guess a valve is on top, and turn the thing frantically. Within seconds the grip on my partner is loosened, and both her and a small stone fall to the ground. She squeezes the rock with that stringed device, and a small thing, something I don't even know what to call, flies off, the stone being transforms, dropping me onto the ground.

Left in its stead. A large boy, both hands holding onto his head, and my partner walks closer to him, and I can barely hear her say "Ivan."

Three consecutive beeps interrupt everything that is going on in my head, and my partner turns back towards me, "Kitty, it looks like it's time for you to leave, before your identity gets revealed."

"It's... Chat Noir, actually, but you can continue calling me 'Kitty' if you'd like."

"Just go Chat, I'll see you next time there's a villain around."

I nod, a feeling sinking down that this would become almost a constant aspect of our working relationship, and I head home. Instincts guide my way back to my room, where I sit down on my bed, a single beep comes from my hand. It is only a minute before I feel the familiar weight and feel of my usual clothes, and not the skin tight suit that I had been wearing, and everything goes back to the way it was before, complete and utter nothing, and no knowing where anything is.

" _If only it stayed like it had."_  My head falls back, bouncing slightly on the mattress, and another yawn comes from my lap.


	2. Stoneheart

The radio fills the room with the familiar tune of the song they play everyday at five thirty, as per the request of the daughter of some big shot in Paris. I stand in the doorway of the washroom, the voice of Plagg coming from my left shoulder, the small weight of the Kwami resting on the thin fabric.

"I'm just saying Adrien, Camembert cheese is the only way for me to get enough energy to help you transform again."

I grumble at the predicament, inching closer to the wall on my right, fingers feeling for the familiar walls that should have ruts from the constant fingers grazing them.

"But why Camembert? It's like, one of the most pungent cheeses that I know of. It's gross in most cases because of that." My toes touch the wooden frame of my bed. So I pivot slightly, and sit down.

"One man's trash is another Kwami's treasure, my friend."

I grumble again, but I guess that there is no arguing with Plagg on this one. "I'll ask Nathalie to get some for you, I'm sure that-"

"Don't do that."

"Don't get you cheese?"

"No, but tell this Nathalie that it's for  _you_. No one should ever know that I exist."

I feel for my phone, distinctly remembering tossing it on my bed before going to the washroom, asking another question for Plagg, "I don't see why it's that much of an issue. I'm sure that if I ever meet my partner outside of battling villains that she'll recognize me, so why wouldn't Nathalie? She has known me much longer."

The Kwami sighs loudly, "There is magic at play here that, for the most part, will confuse people or make them oblivious to who you are under the mask. I have yet to learn how it affects someone like you, you know someone that's blind, but I can promise you, if you could see, there would be a very little chance that you would recognize her, and the closest thing that she will ever come to figuring out who you are is just know that you're extremely familiar, all because of magic. So, it's best to keep me hidden from the rest of the world so that only you know that I exist."

"But what's so bad about her knowing? I mean, isn't it a good thing for superheroes to know who each other are?"

"Just trust me on this Adrien, and get me some Camembert, I'm starving here."

I wrap my fingers around my rectangular phone, thumb and fingers feeling for the power button, pressing it firmly to ensure activation. "Call Nathalie."

A cold robotic voice responds, "Calling Nathalie."

I raise my phone to my ear, the cool glass screen almost tickles my ear, as the phone rings a few times, waiting for the recipient to pick up. Two and a half rings, interrupting the third, the voice of Nathalie asks, "What is it Adrien?"

I think briefly on what all I'm calling for, ensuring that I won't have to call again, "I was wondering if you could get me some Camembert and some crackers for a snack."

"I thought you hated Camembert."

"Well... the last time I had it I was six, and didn't appreciate the... delectable... flavor of the pungent cheese."

She sighs loudly enough for it to go through the phone, "I'm on my way."

She hangs up before I can thank her. I slide my phone back in my pocket. I take a deep breath before standing up again, and start moving towards the wall when Plagg makes his loud voice comes into play.

"You know Adrien, I can just guide you by telling you where to walk. No need to use a wall like that."

I think for a moment. I haven't known the Kwami for very long now, and I can hear a stifled laugh from the creature, but maybe it wasn't too bad of an option. I nod in response.

"Okay Adrien, take a step forward, starting with your left foot. Without pausing, take another step forward. As quick as possible, okay?"

"Okay." I take the steps as instructed, my right foot slipping on something soft as I faceplant onto the smooth hardwood floor.

Plagg bursts out laughing, wheezing as he loses more and more air. I grumble, gently prodding my face to check for soon to form bruising before finding the wall and following that instead of Plagg's advice. At least the wall didn't lie for its own amusement. I turn towards the center of the room, and walk slowly towards the couch that I know is there, and sit down. I turn slightly grabbing the cool metal handle of my radio, feeling for the preset station buttons. Each button bears a sunken number, one through six. Tired of the run of songs by the artist XY, I find the "2" button, and press it down, listening for the click as the frequency of the radio changes to TVI News Radio.

"-Right back after this commercial break." The voice of the on air reporter calls out before terribly made ads start playing.

A knocking is heard on the door, so I set down the radio and sit up straighter. "Who is it?"

A woman's voice replies, "It's Nathalie with your Camembert."

" _Oh... right..."_ I clear my throat, and feel something dart under my overshirt just seconds before the doorknob jiggles as the door opens up, hinges squeak just loud enough to be known, yet not obnoxious.  _"Or you can just barge in before I can invite you in. Oh well."_

I listen for the notable clacking of Nathalie's shoes on the hard floor, stopping just in front of me, with a small clinking of porcelain on wood, she asks, "Is that all?"

"Yes. Thank you very much Nathalie."

I hear another sigh from her, and she closes the door along with the fading sound of her distinct footfalls. I lean forward, the scent of the cheese wafts its way to my nose, almost making me gag. Reaching out my hand, feeling for the plate. I feel the cool, smooth surface of the plate under my fingertips, so I venture further, barely grazing the dry salt covered crackers I asked for in addition to the cheese.

I take about half of them, not knowing if Plagg enjoyed the vessels of salt like I do. I hear a nasty slurping sound before the distinct mushing sound of soft cheese between hard teeth. This again causes me to gag, and I opt to raise the volume of the radio a few notches to try to cover up the sounds.

"-Back to you Nadja."

"In other news, Just as Paris is about to celebrate the appearance of out two new superheroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir, a new wave of panic is sweeping across the capital as dozens of people are mysteriously transformed into stone monsters. It's simply unbelievable." The voice of Nadja echoes through the room with a slight pause before she continues, "These victims transformed into stone beings are still like statues. The police are perplexed to what will happen to them. Will they come back to life or be frozen in time forever?"

I listen to the sound of Plagg swallowing his cheese. He sighs loudly, an air of disappointment flooding in from that simple sound. I swallow hard, shards of barely broken cracker scratch at my throat as they go down.

"Adrien." He says the name as if he was my father, cold, with a lack of any form of relationship between us.

My words fail me, all I can utter is, "Y-yes?"

"Did you, or did you not, capture the akuma?"

"The... uhh... what now?"

"Well, you would know if you had let me finish my spiel before you went all gung ho and transformed on me, then you would know." More disappointment, along with some anger, seeps through every word the Kwami says.

"Could you please explain it to me then?" I sink a bit into the couch, almost afraid of the reaction that Plagg was going to have.

He sighs again, and coughs as if to clear his throat, "You're getting the dumbed down explanation."

I nod.

"The akuma are magical little butterflies that give people powers. The person that has these akuma is making villains instead of heroes like they are supposed to be doing. The person with the Ladybug Miraculous, who conveniently named herself Ladybug, has to keep the akuma from spreading the evil energy that transformed the poor soul that got transformed. By the sound of it, Ladybug didn't purify the akuma, therefore, we get stone statues."

"Is it always stone statues?"

Plagg sighs, "Of course not. The villain gets multiplied. If the guy that was transformed becomes an akuma again, he will have total control of all the others that have been transformed. If the akuma that had multiplied made the person into, say a villain that was simply a little kid, then everyone affected by that akuma would become that same little kid."

"Interesting."

"What you need to do now however, is listen closely to the news and the second you hear that these stone statues have started moving, take care of them, and make sure Ladybug purifies the akuma this time."

"Duly noted."

I sit back, listen to more news on the radio, for about an hour and a half, the two ads for both the Le Grand Paris hotel and the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Pâtisserie the only ones that stood out, mainly because of familiarity, as well as frequent playing. Mostly, I just wait for news on the stone statues.

I turn off the radio once hear Plagg snoring, bored from the lack of any interesting news between repetitive advertising. I lay back, wanting to take after his lead before the all too familiar, cold and artificial voice breaks the serene feel of the room. "Dinner time in ten minutes."

I grumble, slowly standing up before slowly making my way to the wall. I make sure to be quiet, as to not wake the sleeping Kwami somewhere off the couch, as I open and close my door, making my way to the dining room.

Like this morning, my fingers wrap around the corner of the entrance way, before the slow shuffling that always occurred before finding my chair, and sitting down in it. I hear several dishes be placed on the table, each one followed by the removal of something metal from each plate.

I hear the voice of the man that had served me food earlier today, "Mr. Adrien, for supper we have Navarin D'Agneau as the main course, as well as a small portion of Pissaladière. For dessert, you have a Crème Brûlée, that is if you would like to eat that."

"Thank you sir." I nod slightly, before the sound of fading footfalls is all that is left of him.

I eat quietly, still processing the information that Plagg had shared with me not terribly long ago. The amount on my mind manages to even change how food tastes, going from the unique and wonderful flavors of the Navarin D'Agneau to that of a moist paste. I barely touch my the stew before getting up, leaving the small olive and onion covered bread on the plate where it lies.

I walk against the wall, managing to make it to my room after walking into a few closets, and I find my bed, and lay down, falling asleep before my head hits the blanket covered mattress.

My phone rings, trying to be loud, despite being muffled by the cloth of my pants' pocket and the thick, poufy blanket laying on my bed. I push myself up, immediately after, I reach my hand into my pocket to grab my ringing phone.

Raising it up to my mouth, I speak clearly, "Turn off Alarm."

The phone stops ringing, asking its own question in the monotonous voice it always had, "Would you like your alarm set for tomorrow?"

"Yes." I yawn, and wipe my face.

"Alarm set."

With that, I stand up, and start with my morning routine. I fumble wearily to my closet, which is barely noticeable with the minuscule gap between the door and the wall, and I feel for the hangers. On the left side of the closet is meant to be shirts, and the right for pants and shorts.

Grabbing each hanger, feeling for the distinct letters of the Braille alphabet. Each hanger has two letters, and today, I grab clothes with CN, for no other reason than the newfound irony involved with those two letters.

Carefully closing the closet door, I walk slowly to the washroom, where I feel diligently for seams and tags to not embarrass myself with either a backwards shirt or one that was inside out. I feel for more letters on the drawers in front of the sink, feeling a T on the top drawer and an H on the one just below that.

I open the "T" drawer, and feel inside for both my toothbrush and toothpaste, and delicately scrub gym teeth before rinsing the brush and replacing both items in the drawer. Inside the "H" drawer is a hairbrush, comb and other hair-care items. Ignoring most of them, I grab the brush and just care that my hair isn't feeling like bedhead, and leave the washroom as my phone reminds me of breakfast.

I hold the thick paper in my hands, the word "Schedule" written at the top in Braille. I gently rub my fingertip along the paper, only to find a single item on the list, "Head to Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Pâtisserie, 7:45"

"Umm, Nathalie... I think my schedule's wrong."

She gives a disgruntled sigh before whispering, "Adrien, this is correct. I have a letter you need to give to Mrs. Cheng, and she knows you're coming, so listen to her."

"Okay," I say, still wondering what the point is of going to the bakery is, but something I have learned over the last several years, is just don't question these things.

"Now, go get your cane and we'll be leaving once you get downstairs."

I make it to the doorway before the presence of the small Kwami in my jacket pocket reminds me, "Oh, yeah. Nathalie, could you get me a wheel or two of Camembert before we go? I don't really know what I'm doing all of today, but I'm sure I could use a snack at some point."

"I'll take care of that while you grab your cane." Her footsteps echo through the empty hall, signifying that she was done with this conversation.

"Okay then." I mutter to myself, still not used to Plagg in my jacket pocket.

"Am I not good enough company for you Adrien?" A definite sarcasm, or maybe sass, cloaks the Kwami's words.

"Hey, if you weren't good company, why would I bother to get you your cheese?" A playful remark if I say so myself.

Plagg pauses before deadpanning, "So you can be a superhero."

I chuckle uncomfortably, knowing that there was a fraction of truth there, but given time that fraction may decrease in size. One can hope at least.

From my room, I grab my folded cane, sitting next to the door, and make my way back to the main entrance of the mansion.

"There you are." Nathalie's voice echoes through the stone room, my own careful steps coming down the stairs echo through the room.

"Sorry for making you wait."

"It's quite alright Adrien, I have the note as well as your Camembert." I have to resist wrinkling my nose at the pungent scent of the cheese, any slight clue that I still hate the gooey substance could result in Plagg having his favorite food source removed.

"Thank you Nathalie." I make it down to the ground level, and unfold my cane and make my way to the door.

I feel a massive hand on my shoulder almost push me outside. Warm sunlight rests perfectly on my skin, gently warming up my features. I hear the door of the car open, and I'm nearly pushed inside when An envelope and two round boxes are set on my lap. The car starts, and starts driving away, with only a few bumps in the road along the way.

After only a few moments, the car pulls to a slow stop, with the unique click as the doors are unlocked, I take my items, the cheese now in my pockets, and take a step out of the car and close the door behind me. I take a step further and I hear the car drive off.

" _Strange..."_ I think to myself, cane once again extended and tapping on the ground, all trying to find the door.

I fumble around for the cool metal handle, and slowly open the door with the ringing of a bell from overhead. The scent of the cookies and croissants almost overpowering the pungent smell of Camembert cheese, the freshly baked fruit the last component to completely overpower it.

"Hello, how can I help you today Adrien?" A familiar woman's voice calls from further down into the room. It's not even a second that passes before I hear someone walking closer, and gently grab my arm, "I'm sorry, I should probably guide you around. What are you looking for?"

I slide my arm from the woman's grip, I really didn't need someone holding my hand the entire time. "Well, I was looking for Mrs. Cheng. I have a note for her."

"I'm right here."

I take a small step backwards and hold out the note. I feel the note leave my grasp, and almost immediately hear the paper being torn. She hums quietly as she reads the contents of the paper.

"Hold on one minute Adrien." I feel her arm grasp mine again and drag me down deeper into the room.

I hear the metal handle jingle and open the door. Mrs. Cheng quickly clears her throat quickly and calls into the open door, "Marinette! Time to leave for school."

It isn't ten seconds later before I hear a short lived scream followed by a massive thump coming from the ceiling.

"And that'd be Marinette, she'll be down shortly."

I stand there shocked, almost appalled that this was Mrs. Cheng reaction to her daughter falling, most likely down the stairs. It's a pinch from Plagg that brings me back to reality, "Does she fall often, or are you just not worried?"

She laughs, and I hear loud footfalls coming from the open door, "You should-"

I feel someone crash into me, at such a force to knock me off my feet, before knocking me flat on the ground. My cane clatters to the ground as the terrified scream from the girl that crashed into me dwindles.

"I'm so sorry, I'm madly clumsy." She pushes herself up. Her voice sounds extremely familiar, even the comment itself sounds familiar, not quite the exact phrase I heard earlier.

"Hello Madly Clumsy, I'm Adrien. Nice to meet you." Following my response, I hear two distinct groans, most certainly coming from both Mrs. Cheng and Marinette.

I fumble around trying to find my cane, only for the voice of Mrs. Cheng to call out, "I've got your cane right here Adrien, just worry about getting up."

I groan myself, and stand up on both feet, where I am gently handed the handle of my cane before being pushed out the door along with Marinette.

"Marinette, make sure to guide him to school, and don't let him go for any reason."

I hear the bell rings again as the door is slammed shut behind us, and Marinette gently pulls me away, allowing me to regain my footing and rhythm before letting go of me.

"I'm so sorry about my mom, she can be quite over the top sometimes."

"It's..." I wait a second before replying. It wasn't okay, but it was usual, so, how is the best way to answer? "Alright. I'm used to it by now."

"I can't imagine what it's like to- Stop!"

I take another step before getting yanked back by my collar, and after the grip on the fabric is let loose, I hear a thud on the stone ground next to me. I turn, my cane hitting something on the ground, and I offer my hand, almost certain on the fact that Marinette was the figure on the ground.

I feel her soft, smooth hand in mine as she hoists herself up. "I'm so sorry Adrien. I wasn't paying attention and we were talking and I had said-"

"It's fine. That isn't the first time that I was forcefully stopped from walking into a busy street."

""Oh my gosh, I can't imagine-"

I cut her off again. "Marinette?"

"Yeah?"

"Is the road clear?"

"Umm... Yes." She draws out each sound in that last word, almost as if she's unsure, but her footsteps signify otherwise.

We walk for only a few minutes before Marinette's positive voice comes back. "And we're here. I'll talk to the principal to see if I have access to see what class you're in. If you know anyone that you're in the same grade as, then I can just bypass that and get you in your class."

I think for a second, trying to remember the last name, "Do you know which class Chloé Bourgeois is in?"

I hear Marinette groan quietly, "How do you know her? Do you know her personally or just by status?"

"She was my only friend for a while, and my only one my age."

Her voice changes almost entirely, "I see how it is. She asked you to get me to walk you to school so she had time to pull some trick on me. Is that how it is? You her and Sabrina all working together?"

I take a small step back, "Umm. No. I didn't even know you were walking me to school until your mom sent us out the door."

"Yeah right. The doors are right in front of you, don't let it hit you on the way in." She storms off, feet slamming into the ground with each forced step.

"That was a mess. I wonder what her problem with Chloé is," I mutter to myself.

I hear Marinette talking with someone else about something called the "Ladyblog," but I ignore it, for the most part. I hear tons of other voices in the room, most of them echoing off the smooth floor. Meandering over to a large group, I decide to listen in.

"You went totally ballistic. It was so cool," a quiet female voice says.

"I'm sorry Kim, I wasn't myself. Can you forgive me?" A deeper male voice says, one that reminded me of the villain yesterday.

"It's all cool Ivan. I'm just glad that you didn't get away with it. If it hadn't been for Ladybug and Chat Noir I'd be toast." The comment about this other kid being happy about me saving him made me happy, and I give way to a small smile.

The smile disappears with a snotty girl speaks up, the voice extremely familiar, "You know, once a monster, always a monster. You Ivan will never be more than Stoneheart to me from this point on."

I stand there shock for a second, how could someone say that to someone else?

"You know miss, that isn't a nice thing to say to an akuma victim." I feel Plagg pinch me in the ribs. "He obviously-"

This is my turn to get cut off, "How dare you- Oh, Adrikins!" I am tackled by this girl, the name she called me clicked who she is. Chloé.

I hear the other kids murmur about what I had said, most of them questioning what an akuma is. Maybe that's why Plagg pinched me. I decide to deal with that later.

"Hello Chloé."

"Let me take you to our classroom," More a demand than a suggestion as I feel my free hand get stolen as I'm dragged upstairs and down a long stretch of an empty walkway. She stops suddenly, making me lose my balance before she drags me to the right and thrusts me into a smooth wooden chair.

"This is your seat Adrikins. Now, let me take care of the brats from yesterday then I'll be sitting behind you."

"Uhh... Okay?"

I readjust myself in my seat and fold up my cane into a neat bundle that slides under my desk. I feel a finger prod into my side.

"Can I help you?" I ask, not even bothering to face the person's direction.

"Dude, are you a friend of Chloé or something?" The guy's skater-like tone seems foreign.

"Well, she was my only friend as a kid, and really the only person that I could call a friend now."

"Do you like being a friend of the girl that puts gum on other kid's seats?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Look over there. Chloé and Sabrina are totally putting chewing gum on Marinette's chair."

"What? Really? Which seat is it?"

"Are you blind or something bro?"

I sigh heavily and nod.

"I thought you were just being aloof."

"Just tell me which seat it is..."

"Nino, and the seat just to your right."

"Thanks." I stand up, the gap between the two desks seemingly empty.

I crouch down, hands feeling the air to find the wooden chair. Barely touching the chair, I move closer, and my index finger touches the sticky paste-like gum.

" _Just take it off and pretend it never happened."_ I think to myself as I do my best to grip the still wet gum.

The issue comes in with a simple fact about gum, the wetter it is, the more malleable. The more malleable, the stretchier it is. I feel the gum stretch as I pull at it, still firmly sticking to the seat when I hear the sound of a girl yelling from somewhere behind me.

"What are you doing to my seat?" I feel her hands on my shoulder, who I think is Marinette, given the fact that this was her seat.

"I was just trying to-" I start, getting interrupted again.

"Yeah, you're just trying to get one more laugh in with Chloé and Sabrina before class. Just get out of my way." She nudges me slightly back where my seat is.

"I'm sorry." I whisper taking my seat.

She just huffs and I take my seat again, and wait for class to start.

A slight gust of wind goes through the room, bringing the fresh smell of outside to the classroom of screaming kids. I do my best to keep calm, taking deep breaths as I grab my cane and unfold it. I walk slowly towards the door, sweeping my cane left and right to avoid kids and rubble alike.

Outside the room, I nudge the pocket my Kwami is in. "Hey, Plagg, can you be my eyes? I need to find a place to transform."

He sighs, "Only if you give me some cheese before transforming."

"Deal." I reach into my other jacket pocket and open up the circular box and gently pull out a wedge of Camembert and hold it close to my chest for the Kwami to grab and eat.

Between mouthfuls, Plagg manages to get out that the end of the walkway was the boy's locker room. I thank the Kwami as I walk down.

Once inside the locker room, Plagg tells me the coast is clear. "Plagg, Claws Out!"

The transformation is smoother this time, as if the transformation had to get used to who I was physically compared to someone else. My bell and cat ears form and I feel a sense of ease and relaxation. I take a few steps and touch the locker that is obviously there.  _"I missed this. I missed this so much."_

I run out of the locker room, and back into my classroom, jumping out of the hole in the wall that was freshly made. I take another deep breath, closing my eyes for the passersby, and listen. The heavy stone steps are heard from several different places, so I run after one of them.

I come up one a stone being, a figure in each hand. I sprint forward, and start bringing my staff down on the back of the stone being before remembering yesterday all too late.

The figure grows with the hit, and one girl in the monster's hand calls out, "Chat Noir you useless hero!"

The definitive voice of Chloé.

"I'm sorry miss, but if you want to be killed, that's your decision."

She groans as the stone being summons its followers. "Come to me my stone beings!"

" _So this one is Stoneheart? Got it."_

The massive footsteps get closer, six massive figures come into my 'vision,' each coming from a different alleyway. They don't stop, as hey all try to catch me.

I dodge nimbly, a backflip in addition to deflecting with my staff, jumping and crouching. I 'see' one pick up a car, and toss it like it's nothing, flying a few feet above me. In this same moment, I 'see' some girl run in the way. I panic and throw my staff, barely hitting the car enough to not crush the poor girl. In this moment of weakness, as few would call it, one of the stone figures grabs me in its massive hand, blocking my bell, leaving me blind once again.

"Where are you partner?" I call out, hearing footsteps in the alleyway.

I can hear the thumps and feel the jostling of steps from the stone minion before it just stops after a loud woman's scream. I feel the ground come up real fast as the stone being drops me seconds before falling onto the ground.

"Need a hand Chat?" A voice I can swear I heard earlier today.

"Just tell me where they're heading." I stand up, brushing off dirt I think is there.

"You sure you don't want your staff-baton thing?"

"Please just hand it over to me and get somewhere safe Miss." I reach out my hand, waiting for the woman to give me my weapon.

I feel the cool metal rod touch my hand, but the girl keeps her grip on it. "We're partners Chat, I'm not letting you do this alone. You can't catch the akuma without me."

" _This is Ladybug?"_  I make a mental note about the voice and general body shape. This can't happen again. It'd be suspicious.

"Oh, right." I chuckle briefly. "What's the plan Ladybug?"

I 'see' her raise her finger to her chin. "Well, we need to focus on Stoneheart, and not his minions. Then, we'll play this by ear until I get a better thought out plan."

"After you." I motion with my hands for her to lead the way, and she takes off flying through the air in measured and intentional bouts of falling. I chuckle again, and take off after her.

When we stop, there's a massive structure, massive beings crowding around, and a notable one standing in an open area on the structure. A swarm of normal people stand there, with a barricade of cars and people alike.

Ladybug holds a girl that I only manage to hear her say, "Well, I didn't promise" before Ladybug drops her on the ground.

Another person walks up to us, I can tell that he's slightly larger than a normal man, with one of his arms in a fixed position. His almost commanding voice call sout as he walks forward, "You two, just go home. You've already failed us once."

Ladybug takes a step back, foot gently scuffing the cobblestone ground underfoot. I cough gently to get both of their attention. "You know sir, that's not a  _fur_  thing to say. This is our, at least my, second day on the job, and you gotta be  _kitten_ me if you can say that we don't deserve another chance. We got rid of Stoneheart temporarily, but after conferring with my partner here, we know how to stop him  _purr_ manently _._ "

The man thinks for a second before Stoneheart on the structure starts coughing and gagging. Every head collectively faces towards the tower, as small things form a massive blob on the air. "I am Hawk Moth, soon to be savior of Paris. Ladybug and Chat Noir are attempting to deceive you, to make you trust them so they can stab you in the back later on. All I need from you Parisians are to get me the Ring of the Black Cat as well as the Earrings of the Ladybug so I can remove the evil from the streets."

I hear clapping from my left as Ladybug slowly walks forward. "Nice try Hawk Moth, but you seem to be trying to switch the roles here. You are the one that's trying to take over Paris, Chat and I only became heroes to rid the city of Stoneheart. It seems however, that you don't like that."

She jumps forward, using her yoyo to grapple onto a beam of the tower to send her flying forward. She yells into the air, after freeing it from the beam, "Time to free you from evil!"

She swings the thing rapidly, slowly destroying the floating blob, while all I do is bypass security. With the blob entirely gone, I hear her voice again, stronger than it had been moments ago, " Let me make this promise to everyone. No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug and Cat Noir will do everything in our power to keep you safe!"

I 'see' a massive stream of something flying come out of her raised hand. Murmurs from the security barricade call it "Pretty" or "Almost beautiful enough to make a grown man cry." I scoff quietly at their comments, and continue my way to Ladybug, hearing a loud clanking sound coming from the tower.

"Chat Noir! Get up here!"

Without a second thought, I sprint towards the tower, pole vaulting myself about to where Ladybug is. "Chat, I think I know how to defeat him."

"Now would be an opportune time to tell me Ladybug."

"Well, if he requires the same, or similar item to transform, I would guess that he has another thing in his hand, the same one with the girl. Based on that theory, if we get them closer together, then he may drop the item again."

"How will we-"

"I think I know a way. Those two are made for each other."

I bow like a gentleman. "I'll follow your lead LB."

We climb the tower more, finding another flat area that the stone minions and Stoneheart have made it to.

"Chat, we will only have five minutes after we start this. Lucky Charm!" A small dome lands in her open arms. "A parachute. Hmm."

I think for a second myself, her words of getting the two closer together sticking in my mind almost the whole time. "Hey Ladybug, do you think that lassoing the two together with your string thing would count as getting them closer?"

He whispers back, "It's worth a shot Chat."

She throws her yoyo, looping around Stoneheart and his hand, and yanks. The sudden jostle causes him to open the hand.

"Chat, get the object!"

I listen to her order and run after it, admittedly, I fall off the edge of the platform, not paying all that much attention to my surroundings. I dive after it, freeing my staff from above my waist, and slam the rounded stone-like object with the metal rod, smashing it into pieces.

I elongate my staff and slam it into the tower, creating a makeshift balance beam, only hearing Ladybug yell at me to save Ivan. I 'see' a massive form falling directly towards me, so I take a few steps back, and grab the flailing arm of the large kid, and stop his descent.

I fall gracefully on to the ground, next to Ladybug and the girl she saved. She holds the parachute in one hand, and tosses it into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!" The dome-like object immediately dissolves into their own blobs which fly around out of 'sight.'

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing, Chat?"

"Uhh... Yes?" I decide it's better off if she thinks I can see normally. It seems like the sort of thing that may cause problems if she knows.

I sit in the back seat of a car, smooth and cool leather feels nice on my bear forearms, and a welcome distraction to the video lecture I can hear from all around me.

"Adrien, you are never, I repeat, never, going to step inside that school ever again." He waits as I sink lower into my seat. "Without this new cane and sunglasses. No one likes looking at dead eyes. Your books will be here in a week, in Braille, so if any teacher asks where your books are, they're in the mail. Nathalie."

I feel thin metal wire on each of my temples and a fake leather grip placed on my hand. I fumble with the cane for a second, a single solid cane, heavier than my last non-foldable cane.

"Thank you Father, thank you Nathalie." I hear the door open to my side, and I unbuckle my seat and slide out, tapping my new cane on the ground, as I make my way up the stone steps and through the large doors to the sound of chattering teens and kids.


End file.
